


It makes you look cunning

by AuroraNuv



Category: Firefly, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nerdgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNuv/pseuds/AuroraNuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift art of Derek in The Hat from FireFly ^^<br/>The wonderful 'Swing Set in December' wrote the inspiration for this ... idfk <br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/498749 - Read it!! So cute and funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It makes you look cunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Keep You Warm in Your Travels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498749) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



[](http://s250.photobucket.com/albums/gg248/AuroraStarNuv/?action=view&current=thehat.jpg)


End file.
